mitchnikitinfandomcom-20200213-history
Page1
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Romeo and Juliet ' ' Summative Task # 1 ' ' Act II ' The most important event in act II happens when Romeo visits the Capulet mansion at night. While arriving at the mansion Romeo hears Juliet announce her love for Romeo. “ O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? / Deny thy father and refuse thy name; / Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, / And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” (Juliet- II, ii, 33-36) After Romeo overhears Juliet he emerges from his the hedges and lets Juliet know of his presence. The two then begin to discuss their love for one another. Romeo then asks for Juliet’s hand in marriage and Juliet accepts if Romeo’s intentions are faithful. “What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?”/ (Juliet-II, ii, 126) “ The exchange of thy love’s faithful vow for mine.” (Romeo-II, ii, 127) “ But to be frank, and give it thee again. / And yet I wish but for the thing I have. / My bounty is as boundless as the sea, / My love as deep; the more I give to thee, / The more I have, for both are infinite.” (Juliet, II, ii, 131-135) The nurse then calls on Juliet and Juliet wants to confirm where and when their marriage will be preformed. “ Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, / By one that I’ll procure to come to thee, / Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; / (Juliet, II, ii, 144-146) This event is extremely important to the plot of the story because it is the real beginning of Romeo and Juliet’s secret romance. The whole play is built around how Romeo and Juliet try to find ways to see each other and if their first secret encounter wouldn’t have occurred the whole play would be written entirely differently. This event also leads to the eventual marriage of Romeo and Juliet that happens in scene VI of act II. Description of Friar Laurence: One positive personality trait of Friar Laurence is that he’s a wise man that has knowledge in many things, including human nature. For example, “ Two such opposed kings encamp them still/ In man as well as herbs, grade and rude will;/ And where the worst is predominant. (Friar Laurence- II,iii, 27-29) This quote signifies that there are two opposite elements in everything, good and evil. The quote relates to Friar Laurence’s actions in act II because he agrees to perform the marriage ceremony between Romeo and Juliet, which is good because it might end the Montague vs. Capulet feud but is also evil because he agrees to do it secretly with the two families unaware. “ O, she know well/ Thy love did read by rote that could not spell. / Out come, young waverer, come, go with me, / In one respect I’ll thy assistant be; For this alliance may so happy prove, / To turn your household’s rancour to pure love. (Friar Laurence-II, iii, 88-92) One negative personality trait that Friar Laurence possesses is that he’s up tight and has a hard time letting things go. For example, Friar Laurence can not except the fact that Romeo has moved on from Rosaline so fast in (II,iii). “ Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here!/ Is Rosaline, that thou didst love so dear,/ So soon forsaken? Young men’s love then lies/ Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes. / Jesu Maria, what deal of brine/ Hath wash’d thy shallow cheeks for Rosaline! (Friar Laurence- II,iii, 65-70) This quote basically means, “ This is a big change, have you given up on Rosaline already? You’re using your eyes instead of your heart. How many tears have you shed for Rosaline for a love you’ve never had.” This quote is an excellent example of how Friar Laurence has a hard time excepting the fact that Romeo has moved on from Rosaline. Description of Nurse: One of the Nurse’s positive personality traits is that she is a very loving person. For example, the Nurse loves Juliet like she’s one of her own and depending on your own interpretation of the play you can tell that Juliet feels closer to the Nurse then her own mother. For example, the Nurse talks about found memories of Juliet as a baby in I,iii that even lady Capulet would not have experienced with Juliet. “On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen;/ That shall she, marry; I remember it well. / Tis since the earthquake now eleven years;/ And she was wean’d,- I never shall forget it-/ Of all the days of the year, upon that day./ For I had then laid wormwood to my dug, ( Nurse- I,iii, 21-27) This quote explains how Juliet was trained to stop breastfeeding and the person who breast fed her was the Nurse and not Lady Capulet. This kind of interaction between two human beings creates a bond that cannot be broken. This quote is prove that the Nurse treated Juliet like her own child. One of the Nurse’s negative personality traits is that she is too talkative. For example, in (I,iii) she had to be told by Juliet and Lady Capulet to stop talking. “ Enough of this. I pray thee, hold thy peace.” ( Lady Capulet- I,iii, 53) “ And stint thou too, I pray thee,Nurse say I.” ( Juliet- I,iii,60) These are two example of where the Nurse had to be asked to stop talking. Friar Laurence’s actions in act II of Romeo and Juliet ultimately end in the death of both Romeo and Juliet. Friar Laurence had good intentions when he agreed to perform the marriage ceremony for Romeo and Juliet because he thought that a marriage between a Capulet and a Montague would end the feud between the two families. “ O, she know well/ Thy love did read by rote that could not spell. / Out come, young waverer, come, go with me, / In one respect I’ll thy assistant be; For this alliance may so happy prove, / To turn your household’s rancour to pure love. (Friar Laurence-II, iii, 88-92) This quote basically means that Friar Laurence believes a marriage between a Capulet and a Montague would end the Capulet vs. Montague feud. As you can see by the final outcome of the play, the Friar’s good intentions end up having no good outcome at all, Romeo and Juliet both take their own lives and the Capulet vs. Montague feud is never fully resolved. Even though the Nurse is constantly insulted by Mercutio in ( II, iv) and does not do a thing to aggravate him, her mere presence further ignites the Capulet vs. Montague feud when she goes to deliver news from Juliet to Romeo, things begin to get out of hand as Mercutio begins to say cruel and nasty things to the Nurse who is a servant of the Capulet family where as Merctuio is a Montague. “ Good Peter, to hide her face; for he fan’s the/ fairer of the two. ( Mercutio- II,iv,101-102) This quote is fairly simple to interpret, Mercutio is simply implying that the Nurse is so grotesque looking that her fan looks better then her face does. The color that best represents the first important even in act II is orange because orange is associated with joy and happiness and the first even is a fun and playful one. Romeo seeks solitude because he wants to be alone. Mercutio then makes fun of Romeo and his fixation on romantic love. He then indicates that his fixation is most likely physical and not romantic. For example, “ If love is blind, love cannot hit the mark./ Now will he sit under the medlar-tree,/ And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit/ ( Mercutio-II,i, 34-35) This quote means that Romeo has his mind on sex. Pink is the color that most accurately represents the second most important event in act II because the event is quite romantic and pink is a color that represents love and romance. Romeo visits the Capulet mansion at night without while Juliet was unaware. As Romeo approaches the mansion he sees Juliet on her balcony and hears her declare her love for Romeo. Romeo emerges from the bushes and discuses his feeling with Juliet. Juliet is willing to marry Romeo if he treats her properly. “ If that thy bent of love be honorable,/ Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,” ( Juliet- II,ii,143-144) Juliet tells Romeo that if his intentions are true and he wants to marry her to send word to her tomorrow. Yellow is the most appropriate color to represent the third most important event in act II because yellow represents joy and happiness and when Friar Laurence agrees to perform the marriage ceremony for Romeo and Juliet it is a joyous occasion. “ O, she know well/ Thy love did read by rote that could not spell. / Out come, young waverer, come, go with me, / In one respect I’ll thy assistant be; For this alliance may so happy prove, / To turn your household’s rancour to pure love. (Friar Laurence-II, iii, 88-92) In this quote Friar Laurence agrees to perform ceremonial duties for the marriage between Romeo and Juliet because he thinks their two families- Capulet/Montague, will end their arguments and learn to love each other when they hear of the marriage. Purple efficiently represents the fourth most important event in act II because purple represents cruelty and Mercutio was extremely rude to the nurse when she came to deliver news to Romeo from Juliet.“ Good Peter, to hide her face; for he fan’s the/ fairer of the two. ( Mercutio- II,iv,101-102) In this quote Romeo emphasizes that the Nurse’s fan looks better then her face which is extremely rude and cruel. The fifth most important event in act II is best represented by yellow because it is another joyous occasion, yellow of course representing joy. The Nurse informs Juliet that she is to meet Romeo at Friar Laurence’s domain where their marriage will be preformed. “ Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence’s cell;/ There stays a husband to make you a wife. ( Nurse- II,v, 68-69) This quote depicts the moment where the Nurse tells Juliet to go to Friar Laurence’s cell to marry Romeo. The final most important event in act II is represented by the color yellow once again because the Friar prepares for a short wedding ceremony and tells Romeo and Juliet what they have longed to hear, that they will finally be husband and wife. Come, come with me, and we will make/ short work; ( Friar Laurence-II, vi, 34-35) This quote signifies the moment when Friar Laurence tells Romeo and Juliet that he will quickly send them into holy matrimony. '''ALEJANDRO INN ' '''112 DELMONTER AVE. VERONA THE MOST LUXURIOUS ROOMS AT THE LOWEST PRICES IN TOWN ''' '''ONLY 2 DUCATS PER NIGHT Mercutio: Aquarus Mercutio has the qualities of the astrological symbol Aquarus because he’s rebellious and doesn’t seem to care what anyone thinks of him. For example, in (II,iv) Mercutio constantly insults the Nurse without thinking of any consequences and what other people think of this display of rude behavior. “ Good Peter, to hide her face; for he fan’s the/ fairer of the two. ( Mercutio- II,iv,101-102) This quote is extremely rude towards the Nurse because Mercutio tells Peter that she’s so ugly that her fan is better looking then her face. Nurse: Gemini The Nurse has the characteristics of a Gemini because she is rarely at a loss for words. For example, in act I the Nurse is asks to stop talking twice before she does by Lady Capulet and Juliet. “ Enough of this. I pray thee, hold thy peace.” ( Lady Capulet- I,iii, 53) “ And stint thou too, I pray thee,Nurse say I.” ( Juliet- I,iii,60) These are two example of where the Nurse had to be asked to stop talking. Friar Laurence: Leo Friar Laurence is best represented by the astrological symbol of a Leo because one of a Leo’s most important characteristics is that they are optimistic and Friar Laurence is a character that shows a great deal of optimism. “ O, she know well/ Thy love did read by rote that could not spell. / Out come, young waverer, come, go with me, / In one respect I’ll thy assistant be; For this alliance may so happy prove, / To turn your household’s rancour to pure love. (Friar Laurence-II, iii, 88-92) Friar Laurence is quite optimistic that a marriage between Romeo and Juliet will en the Capulet vs. Montague feud. The theme most associated with act II in Romeo and Juliet is love. For example, Juliet agrees to marry Romeo in act II and Friar Laurence agrees to perform the marriage ceremony because he believes the Capulets and Montagues will soon grow to love each other if they are shown how strong the love between Romeo and Juliet is. “ If that thy bent of love be honorable,/ Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-mmorow,” ( Juliet- II,ii,143-144) Juliet tells Romeo that if he wishes to marry her and if his intentions are good she will marry himand to send her a message the next day to confirm details of when the marriage will be performed. “ O, she know well/ Thy love did read by rote that could not spell. / Out come, young waverer, come, go with me, / In one respect I’ll thy assistant be; For this alliance may so happy prove, / To turn your household’s rancour to pure love. (Friar Laurence-II, iii, 88-92) Friar Laurence believes that the marriage between Romeo and Juliet will turn a household feud into pure love. The importance of the theme of love in act II is essential to the play as a whole because without the theme of love in the act/ play the plot would be completely different. Romeo and Juliet is a play written solely around love and without the theme of love the play would not be as close to as good as it is when love is incorporated into the play. In conclusion love is the most important element in Romeo and Juliet. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.